A Deceiving Melody
by Insidious Mind
Summary: After Ahri joins the league, she meets a certain maven of the strings. After investigation from both, they find out that they both are different in some way. Slowly, feeling begin developing between the two as they become more than friends...
1. Enter the fox

**Authors note:**

This is my first story. Based on League of Legends. It might be a good idea to read some League of Legends lore beforehand, giving you a slight idea of what the story is about. With that said, I haven't seen any stories about these two chosen characters, so I decided to do one. Please, leave your comments and reviews. I need all the feedback I can receive. I am actively working on this story, so expect a new chapter every 1 ~ 4 days. =D

**Chapter 1: Enter the fox**

The Main Entrance hall was as busy as ever. Champions and summoners came and went, minding their own business. The main hall connected the different areas of the league: the dorms, the mess hall and the summoning area. Despite the sheer numbers of people in the hall, it was surprisingly silent, as most conversations happened in the mess hall, or the dorm areas.

As the grand doors of the league swung open, a certain nine-tailed fox stepped in, her eyes scanning the hall. The champions and summoners stopped to take a look at her, then swiftly continued on to whatever they were minding in the first place. "Welcome, Ahri, the nine-tailed fox to the league of legends." The young summoner who accompanied Ahri into the hall said.

"Thanks..." Came the quick reply from the fox-lady.

"We'll need to settle you in as soon as possible. There is a summoner who will summon you later this afternoon; he will test you of your skills"

The summoner pointed his hand forward, and led on, Ahri followed quickly behind. As they approached the dormitory corridors, Ahri darted her eyes around, taking in information from the environment. She saw a metal plate which hung on the side of the wall with some Ionian text on it. Due to the fact that Ahri had adapted to Ionia in order to keep her humanoid form, she had learnt a lot of Ionian and she could easily understand it as: "Ionian corridors". She smiled, feeling slightly more at home.

"Due to slight spacing problems, we're having trouble fitting all the newcomers into private dorms. Therefore, most new champions have to share dorms with other champions until the Western Secondary dorm complex can be completed." The Summoner lectured.

"I don't mind who I stay with" Ahri Smirked. "But I prefer Ionians, I understand their culture".

"We have given you the freedom to choose between the following champions." The young summoner pulled out a parchment; on it were the faces of multiple champions. "Here, take a look."

Ahri scanned the parchment. There was Irelia, The will of the blades. Ahri had heard of this woman who had single-handedly changed the line of battle during the Noxian Ionian wars. There was Soraka, the star child, a sacred being that Ahri had also heard of. There was Akali, the fist of shadow, from the famous kinkou order, and then last, there was Sona, the maven of the strings. Ahri hadn't heard about the maven, and was quite curious as to who she was.

"Well?" Ahri looked up. The summoner showed a slight look of impatience on his face. "Have you chosen?"

"I think I'll choose Sona" Came the quick reply.

"Alright, her room is just this way."

Ahri followed closely with the summoner, finding it rather difficult to keep up as the summoner strode rather large steps. As they reached a door, the summoner quickly knocked twice. There was no reply. The summoner, now slightly agitated, knocked again. No reply once more. "Sona? Are you in there?" No reply came. "Well, it seems that she isn't here... we'll have to-" A chord suddenly played from within the doors. "Ah, that changes things." The summoner opened the door.

Inside, sat a girl on her bed. She had a type of instrument placed on her legs, as she continued to play rhythmic chords on the instrument. As Ahri walked in, Sona slowly looked up towards the doorway.

"Sona, this is Ahri. She will have to stay with you in this room for a while, due to spacing reasons."

Sona smiled and nodded understandingly, quickly approving of the situation.

"Well, I guess that's sorted. Ahri, your practice match will be scheduled to take place in 2 hours, refresh yourself off in the meantime." The summoner hastily left the room, leaving the two alone.

The silence lasted for quite a while before Ahri made her move. She sat on the extra bed in the corner of the room and lay back slightly. Travelling all the way from Ionia was harder than she thought. While deep in thoughts, Ahri stared around the room. Different instruments from unknown origins hung on the walls. The room was a slight shade of pink, with a blue carpet covering the floor. Ahri heard the twang of a string, and immediately shot her glance towards Sona, who was facing her, tuning her instrument. She hadn't noticed the girl much until now. She was wearing some jeans, along with a yellow shirt with nothing on it. She had orange eyes – just like Ahri - and had long, turquoise hair which faded into a yellow, similar to that of her shirt. The girl gave Ahri a relaxing feeling.

After yet another long silence, Ahri spoke up. "Sona?" No answer came from the Maven. Instead, she looked up. Her face showing a slight tint of despair.

"Sona? What's the matter? Why aren't you speaking?" The same reply came from the girl, nothing. Sona stared at Ahri for a while, and then looked up at the ceiling, breathing out a sigh. The silence continued on until Ahri suddenly remembered the time. "_Gracious! It's already been half an hour!" _Ahri thought to herself. A rumble was heard as Ahri clutched her stomach. The girl opposite her gave a slight giggle.

"Sona." Ahri stood up, slightly confusing the maven. "Can you take me to some food? I'm a bit hungry…" A nod was the answer she received. Sona placed down her instrument on the bed beside her, and walked to the door. She then held out a hand, signaling for Ahri to follow.

Down the corridor they went, walking towards the main entrance hall. None of them said a word as Ahri, slightly confused as to why no words came out of Sona's mouth, followed closely behind the girl. Walking through the main hall, nobody seemed to notice the duo as they headed for the mess hall. Noise began to pick up, as they entered the hall. Champions and summoners alike crowded the area, talking amongst them. Ahri stopped to take in details of the surroundings. Noticing that she was falling behind, she quickly ran up to Sona, who had found a table. It wasn't vacant; two others sat at the table.

"Well hello there Sona, how are things." The one on the left said. She appeared to be wearing some sort of mask, along with bright green clothes. As Ahri caught up, she noticed the two Kamas that lent on the speaker's chair. The girl looked at Ahri and smiled at her. "This is the new champion, I suppose?" Sona showed her standard nod to the girl.

"Here, take a seat." The one on the right said hastily, as Ahri and Sona sat down. "Now, I think it might be good if we introduced ourselves, I'll start. I'm Soraka, the star child." Ahri nodded, she had heard about her before.

"I'm Akali, fist of shadow. Nice to meet you." The girl on the left said, showing a grin. "_So that's why she has Kamas__"_ Ahri smiled back. "Nice to meet you two, I'm Ahri. The nine-tailed fox." Both Soraka and Akali nodded in approval.

Sona tapped Ahri on the shoulder. Signaling that they should get something to eat. "Can you get something for me Sona? I'd like to talk to Akali and Soraka for a bit." A nod of approval was shown as Sona got up and walked over to the buffet. Ahri turned to the two other champions sat at the table.

"I have a small question… Why doesn't Sona ever talk?" Soraka nodded in understanding.

"Yes, most people have the same question. The reason is because she can't, she was born not being able to talk."

"Indeed so, that's why we 'communicate' with facial expressions and actions." Akali added.

"Oh… I thought it was strange." Ahri was deep in thought, remembering the times it would've helped if she knew this.

Soraka giggled. "You might want to be careful; Sona's quite interested in other girls from the league. She might even go as far to-" Akali gave Soraka a slight punch, as Sona returned to the table, putting down a tray of food in front of Ahri.

"Well, I'm rather hungry. So I think I'll just tuck in. Thanks Sona." Ahri said, as she began eating.

After a delightful chat with the other girls at her table, Sona and Ahri returned to their room. Ahri plopped herself on her bed and relaxed, embracing the soft sheets.

"Sona mind if I take a nap before my test match?" Sona shook her head, as she mounted her instrument and began tuning again. The last thing Ahri heard was the soft sound of strings as she fell asleep.


	2. A Melodic Start

Chapter 2: A Melodic start

As the strings of her instrument were adjusted, Sona sighed. She'd been doing the same thing for too long, since she'd been in the same position for quite a while, she had started to get hungry. "_I'll just finish these last few chords"_ Thought the maven. A couple of loud knocks were heard on the door, followed with a shout: "Sona?" Sona knew who this was, but she was rather tired as well as hungry, so she restrained from opening the door for a few seconds. Slowly, she thought of a chord of music she could play, immediately doing so. The people on the other side of the door obviously understood, because the door opened immediately.

In stepped the summoner Coy, with a new champion at his side. Sona had known Coy for quite a while, as he was also the one who showed her around on her first day in the league. "Sona, this is Ahri. She will have to stay with you in this room for a while, due to spacing reasons." Sona nodded. She knew the current problems with the new incoming champions. She continued back on focusing on her instrument which she was tuning, not listening to their short conversation.

The door closed swiftly, making Sona jump a little inside. Immediately, she looked up at Ahri. Sona had developed a new sense out of music, which forms a melody inside of her head describing the person she looked at. Sona closed her eyes and thought, finally listening to the melody that she had composed, making sure to remember all the important phases of the melody. The music had started off swift, playful and jumpy, almost causing Sona to bounce while sitting. The melody sounded great, and Sona was caught in her own creation of music.

A sudden change in tone made Sona shudder. This time the melody was a lot darker than the first phase. Sona didn't like what she was hearing, it was the essence of deceive. The essence of stealing what wasn't the owner's. Sona realised that Ahri was more complex than she had interpreted, and thought deeply. She hadn't noticed that she had accidently stroked a string on her Etwahl, causing it to twang rather loudly.

Ahri looked up to the sudden noise, looking confused. Sona looked back at her. A new section of the melody appeared in her head… This time the melody sounded soft, calm and relaxing. Sona imagined the waterfall from Ionia, which was her only memory from when she was before 4 years old. She looked into Ahri's Orange eyes, and she slowly began to drift off… A strange feeling embraced her as she imagined Ah-

"Sona" Sona looked up, rather surprised at the sudden reaction, but feeling sad at the same time since she couldn't reply. Her inability to talk had bought her great advantages as well as disadvantages.

"Sona, What's the matter? Why aren't you speaking?" Sona was thinking of a way she could tell Ahri about her disability, but to no avail. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking hard. Time must've passed quickly because the next thing she heard was Ahri's stomach. She couldn't hold back a large smile. Suddenly, Sona realized that maybe her friends could help in getting the message through.

"Sona, can you take me to some food? I'm a bit hungry…" Sona nodded, putting her instrument down onto her bed. She walked to the door and held out a hand to Ahri, signalling that she should follow.

After a rather delightful meal, Sona and Ahri made their way back to the room. Ahri had decided to take a nap before her practice match and Sona respected that, continuing with the tuning of her instrument as quiet as possible. However, as she noticed Ahri falling asleep, she began playing the melody she had heard in her mind, in order to remember it a bit better. It was difficult, considering it was from nearly an hour ago, but Sona could do it. Slowly, she pieced together the pieces chord by chord, note by note, and started playing. The sound filled the room as Sona continued to play the theme. It was something Magical; even Sona had rarely heard any other melody like it.

Once the melody reached the aggressive and dark part, Sona slowed down, not wanting to wake her sleeping new found friend. The aggression heard from this was almost eerie, as Sona detected the dark wishes Ahri once had. Playing on for a while, Sona finally reached the odd part. This time she played it louder to take in more information, as she had not heard the entire thing perfectly clear. The smooth rhythms allowed Sona some thinking time as she played out the piece from memory. The sound began softening and softening… Until Sona realised what the phase was suggesting. "_Is it really that much? I've only met her for a bit but already this much?"_

Sona stopped playing. She put down her instrument and stared at Ahri, who was still sleeping. She walked over to her bed and stood there for some time, finally bringing down her hand to stroke one of the girl's nine tails. She hadn't really noticed them until now, but they felt soft, actually tempting Sona to continue the stroking. Remembering the melody she'd just played, she looked down at Ahri, who was still sleeping. "_How can I feel so deep already for one I barely know?"_

"Sona, Sona! Wake up!" A familiar voice called out. Waking up, she realized it was Ahri. She smiled down at Sona. "I just finished my test match!" Sona – Being a little sleepy- Nodded and returned the smile. As she slowly sat up, Ahri sat down next to her. Nearly out of instinct, Sona edged slightly closer to Ahri, resting her head on Ahri's shoulder. The girl turned her head quickly, surprised by her sudden action. "Sona… What are you doing?"

Sona replied with her smile, acting as if this was a casual thing. With no further actions made by any of the two, they just sat there. A small shade of pink appeared on Ahri's cheeks as she relaxed more and more. Sona noticed this, and edged towards her a bit more, very deep into Ahri's Personal space. "_I like her, she makes me relax._"

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. Both of them looked up as a shout came from outside the door: "Sona! Sona"! Reacting to her name, Sona stood up and walked towards the door, opening it. A young summoner stood outside. "Sona, we have a letter for you." The summoner panted heavily. It was obvious that he'd been running quite a bit. Sona took the letter and nodded, then closed her door.

"So what's the letter about?" Ahri said, seeing Sona scan the letter at fast speed.

Sona looked up again and smiled at her friend, passing the letter over.

Ahri scanned the paper too. Slowly, a wide smile appeared on her face. "_I bet she wasn't aware I took part in concerts._" Ahri hastily looked back up.

"I think I'll come along, I have a listen to your music! I've only heard it twice but from what I know it's amazing!"

Sona blushed, realizing that Ahri might've been awake earlier on and might've heard some of the melody she played… She blushed more after thinking that Ahri might've felt her stroking her tail. Sona looked up, and gave a quick nod of approval. "_If Ahri is to come, I should try to make it the best performance_". She smiled.

"The concert is in a few days though… Do you think you're ready for it?" Sona nodded once more. She didn't need practice, sheet music, or training. She'd have no problem improvising on the spot. But for ahri, she'd have to try a bit harder than usual.

Just then, a slight rumble was heard. Shades of pink rapidly appeared on Ahri's face again.

"Oooh… I'm hungry again…"

Sona put on the closest she could get to an actual giggle, which was a massive smile. Once again, she stepped to the door and held out a hand, signaling the same thing she did earlier on, but this time for dinner.

After returning to their room, Ahri jumped back onto her bed, she was obviously full. Sona on the other hand didn't eat much, but she never really does. The movements she's more prone and used to are hand and more importantly, finger movements, both of which don't consume much energy.

"Well, that was great! Sona you really know what to choose" Sona smiled. Smiling, blushing and nodding seemed to be overused expressions as she hardly got angry at anyone.

"I think I'll go and take a shower if you don't mind." Ahri walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. With Ahri gone, Sona was alone in the bedroom. She walked over to Ahri's bed, and looked at her bag. She opened it and found a large glowing ball inside. Sona jumped back a bit in surprise, but after a few closer looks she realized it wasn't dangerous. She heard Ahri walk into the shower. A dirty little thought dropped into her mind, but she quickly waved it away.

Taking a few closer looks at the ball of energy, she tipped it out of the bag. The ball seemed heavy, as it didn't bounce but rather left a rather large dent in Ahri's bed sheets. Sona had seen all kinds of magic but this was something new. She circled the ball and waved at it, first thinking that there might be some sort of creature living inside. However, after further investigation, she was convinced it was just a glowing ball. She held up the bag and reached out to grab the ball.

A sudden Shock surged through her body as she touched the ball. Faces of young Ionian men appeared, screaming and shouting at Sona, begging her to let them free. A second shock surged through her body, and Sona collapsed, Paralyzed on the ground. Time seemed to speed up as she saw the worried face of Ahri loom over her. "Sona are you ok? Are you ok?" Then everything disappeared.

Authors note:

So here it is, Chapter two. As always, I'm always open for feedback and suggestions. You may have noticed that this chapter is in a different perspective. This is because I'll be writing the story using Ahri or Sona with each alternating chapter; it's like telling 1.5 chapters with one perspective and then changing over. Anyways, there will be a short New Year special chapter released soon. It will have some real romance in it.


	3. Threat from behind part 1

**Chapter 3 – Threat from behind part 1**

**Authors Note:**

My apologies for the extreme late release of this chapter, as my school has begun I have taken part in multiple events which have sapped my time away from the story. I will promise to work on it when I am able to. I have cut this chapter into a few parts which I will finish separately. Hopefully the other few chapters don't take too long to write.

* * *

A fierce whirlwind struck through the trees, uprooting many of the small flowers and weeds along the ground. As she ran, tree leaves swayed in her direction, as if pointing the way for whatever was after her. The weather was cold, chilly and windy, the perfect combination to decrease the temperature lower than it already is.

Running at fearsome speed through the woods, the nine-tailed fox hurdled along, with seemingly endless stamina. Adrenaline kicking in, she leapt through some bushes and continued her sprint, a loud voice trailing in from behind her.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS THAT PIECE OF SHIT FOX?"

The shout had a quick effect on the fox, and she sped up even more, despite the aching feeling passing through her legs. The thought of what the man was going to do to her was not worth thinking of.

Barging through a bird's nest, the fox made her way to a ridge. Skidding to a halt, she looked down. A very deep crevice lay out in front of her. Quickly running out of options, the fox turned to a cracking sound from the direction she had come from. A man leapt out of the bushes, causing the fox to jump in shock. He landed on two feet about a meter away from the fox. Knife in hand, he began to close the distance.

"Hehe… Who's a nice foxy? Now come to daddy, I'll skin you alive."

The fox whimpered on the spot, nearly tripping over the edge as she slid backwards into a small ball in defense. As the man edged closer and closer the fox let go of her senses out of panic. She slid backwards once more, removing the balance from the small rocky edge she happened to be perched atop, cracking it under her weight. She continued into the crevice, letting out a feint cry of despair.

The man stared down, lost for words. When a thump was finally heard, the man threw his knife down into the ridge after the fox.

"DAMN IT!"

Ahri jumped internally. Her eyes shot wide open and she immediately sat up, panting. Rubbing her forehead, she realized the nightmare she'd just gone through. It'd been happening randomly each night ever since she became a human.

The lights in her room were still on, and so she turned her head, seeing Sona, who was sleeping. She sighed, not wanting to wake her up. A small essence of pain spawned underneath her body. Looking down, she realized that she had been sleeping on 8 tails, and that they'd been rather bent, they felt numb. But the ninth tail was strangely swaying back and forth to the right of her, pointing towards Sona. Ahri stared hard at her tail, still tired. A question popped into her head. "_Had Sona been doing something while I was asleep?_"

She shook her head, not wanting to think too much about it. Ahri looked over to the timer on the wall, suddenly remembering her match which should start in around 15 minutes. She looked around, checking if she needed to bring anything, before hastily darting out the door, making sure not to trap her tail in the doorway and to close the door softly.

Running out to the dorm corridors, she saw a torrent of people walk past, with the will of the blades, Irelia at their lead. She walked with pride, head tall, smirking shortly at Ahri as she walked past, before waving at her in a friendly manner. Ahri waved back, and continued down the corridor towards the main hall.

It was busy as usual, the silent type of busy, where everybody knew where they were going and what time they had to be there. Her large tail could be rather a riot in large crowds, as experienced on her first day here when most of the champions and summoners stared at her. Ahri had learnt in Ionia how to hold her tail in one swift movement, to avoid suspicion from crowds, and she did exactly that while walking through the hall.

Two small stairways curved upwards and around the mess hall. They looked older than the rest of the league, and they were older. Ahri had read in a book before coming here that the league was originally just a summoning platform, to solve political disputes between the warring nations Demacia and Noxus. It grew as more heroes around the lands wanted to show off their various different skills, thus the birth of the league of legends.

Ahri was headed for the stairways, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She tripped forwards, turning around to face the stranger. She relaxed more after seeing the familiar face of the summoner who had introduced her into the league.

"Hello Ahri, I see you're ready for the match." Ahri nodded quickly in response.

"Well, we'd better get going. Summoner Carthon isn't exactly the patient type!" The summoner lead on up the dark stairway, Ahri followed.

The dimly lit corridor was a huge contrast to the entrance hall. The hall had sunlight and torches, while the corridor Ahri stood in only had torches, and they were fire ones. Much weaker than the possible arcane torches she'd seen near her dorm. The summoner took large paces, stopping before a large stone door.

The summoner muttered a few words which Ahri could not comprehend before the door lit up. Hundreds of runes instantly sparked to light around the room, taking Ahri completely by surprise. The door began to open, revealing a sunlight lit stone platform. This was likely the famed summoner platform. The summoner turned around.

"Well Ahri, we are here at the summoning platform. This is where you'll be summoned back and forth between our lands."

The summoner turned, and pointed a hand towards a runic tower. A man appeared from under it, smiling from under his hood.

"Welcome, Ahri the nine-tailed fox." The elderly sounding summoner exclaimed. "I am Carthon, member of the high league council and also 1st in charge of the champions situated in this league. I will be summoning you today; I will test out your various different skills and capabilities which will help you in the league."

A hand waved in the direction of the other summoner, signaling that he should leave. The old summoner turned around and pointed at the platform.

"Here, make your way up there."

As Ahri stepped on to the runic stone, she could feel a sudden wave of energy pass through her. Voices appeared left and right. Ahri felt frightened.

"Where are you?" She whispered while shaking.

"Oh, the rune effect. Don't worry; if you hear voices it's perfectly normal. New champions tend to hear them a lot." The old summoner cupped his hands on his chest.

"So, we must get a few things clear. First, if you are feeling queasy at any point during summoning, let me know. I'll pull you out if completely necessary. Second, for summoning to work, you must let me in on your thoughts. I need to tap into your mind frequency to be able to send you elsewhere, so please, think openly while the summon takes place."

Ahri nodded knowingly. The old man showed a smile as she closed her eyes. A loud crackle of thunder was heard as the force of the sound made Ahri shudder. She felt the air around her strengthen in speed and pressure, pressing down harshly on the fox. Ahri struggled to stand still as she shook to the tremendous power.

A force spawned from beneath her feet and she immediately rose from the rocky platform. Her tails swerved crazily as heavy winds twisted and shook around her soft body. She felt like she was spinning but quickly met solid ground with her feet once more.

Standing upright again, she felt top-heavy, struggling to stand still on whatever surface she was on this time.

"Ahri, how do you feel?" A voice appeared in her head, scaring the fox. She shot her ears upright to listen for the voice again, but no sound came from the area. Opening her eyes, she saw a rocky platform beneath her, just like back at the league. But this time, opposed to the metal room this area was a shaking rock mass, seemingly floating. Finding it hard to stand still, the voice sounded again.

"This is Carthon, I'm talking to you through your thoughts, as I said. I am now just a voice in your mind, you can reply to me in whatever method suits you."

"_Where am I? Why is the ground shaking?"_ The fox thought to herself, hoping the old summoner would receive the message.

"Well… This is where we summoners call the 'proving grounds'. This is the basis of the league as tests carried out in this area determine whether or not you become a professional league champion, and not one of the standby champions."

Ahri had heard of the Standby's, they were champions who weren't strong enough or worthy enough of becoming official champions, and were put on hold to train and get stronger. Ahri strongly hoped she wouldn't be one of them.

Imagining the old summoner's smile again, Ahri paced forward. A sudden ball of light shot out from Ahri's right, landing before her. The fox jumped back and readied a combat stance, but realized quickly that the luminous ball was no threat.

"This is your soul ball." The old summoner said "The soul ball is created out of the multiple different souls you have consumed in your life." Ahri blushed, thinking about all the men who had fallen victim to her beauty. Her tail flurried, almost wrapping itself around the ball.

"Looks like part of you has already gotten used to the ball. Well, let's not waste any time, we should get moving with the test." The old man's voice sounded as Ahri walked off from the platform.

"Has she arrived?"

"Yes sire. She is currently summoned under the high summoner's command."

"Excellent. Go prepare our contacts, make sure they finish off the work well." A scurry was heard as the little summoner ran off.

"Wait, before you go. Make sure to call our little friend along, I bet he won't want to miss a beat of the action."

"Yes sire."


	4. Threat from behind part 2

**Chapter 3 – Threat from Behind part 2**

The ring glowed brightly on the girl's right finger, as if eager to enter the fight approaching ahead. It was a temporary measure but it was definitely worth it. Ahri stared at the blue jewel for a bit more. It was a rune stone, covered with inscriptions of many kinds. Some Ahri could comprehend slightly, others not as easy.

Diverting her attention from the ring, Ahri moved forwards, soul ball in hand, towards a large tower like structure. The left and right of the platform which she was stood on weren't exactly protected by anything, leaving open the large gaping holes both sides. It reminded Ahri of something she didn't want to remember, a thought trapped at the back of her mind…

A click sounded while she was deep in her thoughts, reminding her of the real task she was appointed to. Ahri sprinted forwards to catch up with the proceeding line of small mindless minions.

"The minions are odd creatures, created by the lost souls of many victims during the rune wars. They now serve as tools - or if you prefer- helpers, in the league of legends."

"Then what do I do to them?"

"It would be better if you found out yourself."

Ahri nodded internally and continued on. Once reaching the outer tower structure, she glanced down at the turquoise ball hovering at her side. Playfully, she whipped it hard on its right using her tail, sending it flying into her left side and into her second outstretched tail. She threw the ball around some more, experimenting with different thrusts and whacks.

The ball – on its umpteenth bounce from tail to tail – Suddenly stopped in midair, despite the hard whack Ahri gave it, and flew peacefully back into her hand.

"I think we should get a bit more serious?" An old voice chuckled.

Once reaching the minions, Ahri looked at her ball once again, and threw it at the minions in front of her. The minions – too busy battling it out among themselves – Took no notice of the blue ball of energy flying towards them and many of the purple shaded ones fell to the ground. The ball turned sharply, and flew back, finishing off the remaining minions with ease.

"I see you've learnt how to manipulate the ball's power."

"It's as if the ball… knows what I'm thinking…"

"Yes, it is part of you. You can use it as you wish."

Excited, Ahri jogged forwards with her allied minions. She couldn't see the way ahead for some unknown reason, but she didn't really care.

After continuing to swat down minions with energy bolts, Ahri suddenly saw a black, human like figure approach from the black mist. Ahri stopped pelting the minions and stared over at the human. She was dark, radiating an evil power. Ahri couldn't sense any good within the other woman's aura.

"Hey Carthon, who is she?" Silence replied to her as Ahri stood there, waiting for a response from the elderly summoner, while the other girl began taking down Ahri's allied minions.

"Carthon, Are you there?" No reply came. Ahri shivered, she didn't like how things were going at all. It was merely her first match in the league and something might've already gone wrong.

"_What if… They're pulling me out because I'm not worthy? But…"_

A short sigh sounded in Ahri's head, which the girl recognized as Carthon's voice.

"Carthon, are you there!"

"Yes, yes I am." A Largely depressed reply surprised the fox. This was the first time she'd heard the elderly summoner depressed, and almost sad.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just had… business to attend to." The summoner moaned.

"_Weird business it must've been then."_

A highly excited voice took Ahri by surprise.

"Well, never mind that! Let's continue with the match!" The elderly summoner bellowed, almost singing. The fox wasn't really sure what to say to this.

"Alright, but back to my question – who is that over there?"

"Ah, that is your opponent, Morgana. She will be up against you this time."

The other champion lifted her head slowly, allowing Ahri a closer look at her face. It looked scarred with tears of some sort, and the menacing look in her eyes sent a chill down her spine. She hadn't seen this type of aggression towards her since her days back in Ionia.

Determined to carry on, Ahri stood firm. She drew her ball back into her grasp and readied an offensive. The woman opposite hissed a bit, just as a greenish purple glow appeared between her hands. Ahri gathered her strength and leapt forwards, throwing her ball into the enemy lines. She then focused her powers once more and – much to her surprise – spawned three blue floating flames.

Before Ahri could get a good look at them, the flames jumped off from orbiting her body and bashed their way into Morgana's chest and stomach. The dark angel shrieked as both flames and ball slammed into her body. The glow vanished from underneath her fingers, and she collapsed on the ground in front of the fox, limp, not moving at all.

A blue light emerged on top of Morgana, enveloping her limp body as Ahri watched. The light was blindingly bright, and with one final puff, the shroud vanished, leaving nothing in the place the dark angel was.

"What happened there?" A loud chuckle sounded.

"Good job Ahri! You've taken down your first opponent!" Carthon Bellowed.

"But what was that blue mist?"

"That's the summoning shroud. She needed to be called back to her spawning platform and fixed up after that beating."

"Alright, will she be back?"

"She will, make sure you're prepared." Ahri jumped confidently.

"Let's go."

A surge of wind whirled around the platform, engulfing the girl as she flew upwards, eyes closed. Ahri had had a tough match against some tough opponents, but at least it was the end of the day, she could rest.

The whirling stopped, her tail folding neatly behind her. She opened her eyes to the sight of Carthon, still in the cheery mood he was in beforehand.

"Very well done Ahri, you've impressed me as well as-" He paused, hesitating, and cupping his hands near his stomach.

"As well as the high league council." He smiled.

Ahri nodded, and looked around the room. Looking up, she suddenly saw a huge crack in the glass dome covering the platform. There weren't any shards of broken glass anywhere.

Without warning, Carthon grabbed Ahri's shoulder and swiftly turned her away from the ceiling, walking towards the door.

"I much enjoyed our match, but now I have important things to get to. I will be seeing you tomorrow I guess, for the first real match of yours." Carthon bought out his signature smile, reminding the fox of Sona. Ahri waved a quick goodbye before descending the dark stairs into the main hall.

It was dark, the hall was dimly lit but still a lot of people came and went. The silence stayed, giving an eerie feel to the place. Echoes of arguments and discussions could be heard from the mess hall. Ignoring all this, Ahri jogged across the hall, tail folded, straight for the dorms. She deserved a good dinner, but first she needed to check on Sona.

Opening the door with care, she saw a sleeping Sona on her bed. Ahri sighed, quickly moved into the room and closed the door. She dropped herself onto her bed, and looked over at her sleeping roommate.

Sona was sleeping peacefully, curled up into a ball on her bed. Her turquoise and yellow hair was trapped underneath her head, and her face was slightly red. Ahri touched her cheek gently. A sensational feeling pulsed through the fox's veins. She flushed bright red in the face and continued feeling Sona's cheeks in smooth motion.

"Sona…"

Ahri kneeled down next to Sona's bed, overwhelmed by the sudden feelings and urges she had felt. Memories of past relationships flew back into her head, causing her to think deeply.

"I never knew I would feel so much for another person… Ever…"

Sona looked Calm, Cute and beautiful. She was breathing softly, occasionally adjusting her position slightly to keep comfortable. Ahri felt feelings she hadn't experienced in over a year. She leant forwards, closing the distance between the two. She could feel Sona's breath gently on her lips. Her pulse surged up to incredible rates as she looked down into Sona's closed eyes.

Slowly but surely, Ahri softly pressed her lips against those of Sona's. They felt soft, thus urging the girl to continue the kiss. She stayed in the same position for a while, knowing that the maven was asleep. Her tails flourished and spun manically behind her, releasing the tension the fox had stored within her. Ahri closed her eyes to enjoy the special moment, tilting her head to lengthen the kiss with the sleeping girl.

A sudden rumble broke the moment. Ahri's eyes shot open, and she cascaded backwards into her bed sheets. She groaned, having squashed a few of her tails. A nearly simultaneous groan came from Sona, as the maven began to wake up. Ahri panicked, and jumped up back onto her feet, putting on a friendly face to act out the situation.

"Sona, Sona! Wake up!"

The maven opened her eyes in response. Ahri looked deep into those eyes, her passion returning temporarily.

"I just finished my test match!"

A large plate of scrumptious looking fruits, meats and other delicacies were placed down in front of the fox. She eyed the mount hungrily, yet not saying a word.

"Today we have a set menu of specialties, just as a treat to the champions and summoners who have worked hard throughout season two." The voice of a lady boomed across the mess hall. Everyone applauded.

"Hopefully morgana didn't help with any of the 'specialties'" Soraka giggled, followed by Akali and a few others.

Starting with the hungry and tired Ahri, the bunch tucked into their food almost immediately. Loud munching sounds were echoed through the hall as the other 90 or so people did the same. The noise was followed by temporary silence and then cheerful conversations spawning all across the room.

As Ahri finished her mound of food, she looked over at her friend Sona. The girl hadn't eaten much and definitely ate very slow, barely finishing half her plate. Ahri leaned over to her, tails wrapping into Sona's lap.

"What's wrong Sona, why so slow?" The maven looked up quickly to both the question and Ahri's tails, positioned in an oddly erotic fashion. Ahri pulled her tails back in response to her friend's confused look, and withdrew into her own chair. Sona smiled, and patted her back before tucking back into her food, this time much much faster.

Ahri leant back into her chair and looked up dreamily, not noticing the multiple champions beginning to leave the hall. Ahri thought about the new skills she'd developed in the testing match, she thought about the odd mood changes she'd heard from Carthon, and she thought about the concert Sona'd be taking part in in a day. The thoughts floated around some more until finally a familiar voice bought Ahri back into reality.

"Alright, I'll be off. Have a nice evening you two." Soraka left the table, leaving Ahri and Sona alone in the empty room. The fox sat back up, looking around a bit.

"_Wow, Sona sure is slow at eating, even if this is faster than normal"_ Ahri giggled as Sona finally finished her food. The two looked at each other in almost exact unison. Their eyes locked and they stared, not moving a muscle as silence prevailed through the now empty hall. Ahri stared deeply into the maven's orange eyes, starting to feel nervous.

"_Oh no it's that weird feeling again…_" The odd feeling began to spread around her body as Ahri felt weirder and weirder. Eventually she blushed hard, noticing her tail had been flying around behind her, telltaling her strange sensations. As Ahri looked up at Sona, she was surprised to see the maven blushing as well. The two stared at each other once more.

Finally, Ahri broke the silence.

"Um it's pretty late right now… Shall we get back to the room?" Sona blinked with sudden shock as if she had been bought back from some sort of weird dream. She quickly looked up and nodded, as the two stood up.

Across the main hall, neither of the duo said anything as they entered the dorms. However as they proceeded down the corridor Ahri lightened the situation with a small hum.

As the two entered their room, Ahri plopped herself down onto her bed. Suddenly feeling extremely tired. The food and the feeling had made her feel slightly hyper.

"Well that was great… But I think I'll go take a shower if you don't mind." Ahri jumped back up to the nod Sona shot her way, using her tails almost to propel her forward and up as she walked into the shower. Once inside, she began to prepare for her shower, including the towels and some other things.

No longer had Ahri been preparing for the shower than a loud thump flying out of the bedroom, alerting her. She quickly opened the shower door and to her despair, saw Sona slumped unconscious on the floor.

"Sona are you ok, are you ok?" Ahri cried as she ran over to her friend, finally reaching her and placed her hands on the maven's shoulders.

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you." A dark voice came from the door.


	5. - New Year Special -

**Chapter 3.5 New Year Special**

* * *

**Authors note:**

Due to unfortunate uploading dates, I've had to upload this chapter early. I will try to move it after I finish the third chapter. WARNING: The following chapter contains slight spoilers to the third chapter. If you're one of those people who doesn't like spoilers, save this read until after the third chapter. And another note, for those of you who noticed that there aren't any problems for the duo at the moment, I assure you there will be. With that said, enjoy the chapter, and a happy new year!

* * *

It had all been planned; she'd seen flyers of the event and knew the exact time it took place. She had seen a map of the area where is will happen and had chosen the ideal spot, where everything could be seen. Ahri knew she'd have everything under control.

As she lay in her bed, she visualized everything she had planned in the past few days, and couldn't help but giggle nervously. "_Will it work? Will she really want to do it?_" Was the biggest question that had stayed with her for the few days of planning.

Obviously, no preparation on this scale went on without a purpose. Ahri had slowly begun to feel for her friend Sona. After she had saved Ahri's life in the match they went through, Ahri had already developed some rather deep feelings for the maven, and was eager to get the message through to her. With the coming of the New Year, she had felt that it was a good time to take action. "_Too late for a Snowdown gift I guess…_"

As an Ionian – Or, at least pretending to be Ionian most of her life - Ahri had some deep beliefs about the coming of the New Year. In her opinion if all goes well, she and Sona would be more than good friends for the entire of the next year without much problem. If – that is – Everything goes as planned. All she had to do now was wait for Sona to finish her match, then she'd tell her about the event she'd so carefully planned.

A small knock sounded outside the door, making Ahri jump. She'd fallen half asleep while reading a magazine. She looked over at her Timer on the wall and realized who it probably was out the door, quickly jumping out of her bed to open it. A girl with long, turquoise hair stepped into the room, smiling at Ahri.

"So Sona, how did the match go?"

Sona signaled quick thumbs up before collapsing on her bed. It was obvious she was very tired. Ahri sat down next to her and proceeded to massage the other girl's hands, much to her surprise. However, Ahri continued, leaving Sona no choice but to relax. After all, the weapon Sona used in matches was her Etwahl, which used multiple complex finger movements – As Ahri had observed – to make damaging sounds.

"I have a surprise for you. It's something special happening in Ionia." Sona smiled, and nodded.

"We should have a quick dinner, and then depart immediately after it. That way we can hopefully arrive on time tomorrow." The Maven grinned, and signaled her approval of the idea. "You have your rest; I'll bring over some food from the mess hall." Ahri said, before quickly walking to the front door, opening it, walking out, and then closing it.

With Ahri gone, Sona could focus more on her own thoughts. Hands still aching, she sat up on her bed. Her eyes started glowing as she imagined the event before her. "_Yes, yes it would be something special._"

By the time dinner was finished, it was late. Many champions and summoners walked out of the mess hall and into the dorms, waving quick goodbyes and goodnights to each other. A certain duo however, was going against the flow. They pushed through the crowd, finding it difficult to orientate themselves with so many people in their way. The dimly lit dorm corridor was also a hindrance, as nobody could really see where they were going. After what seemed like an age of walking, the two girls made it to the main entrance hall. The lights had already been half turned off, as most of the residents of the league were either in their dorms, in matches or travelling elsewhere.

The two champions hurried swiftly through the large entrance gates, as a half-asleep arcane guard waved them goodbye. A carriage was waiting outside, as Ahri wouldn't have planned the event thoroughly without the idea of transport. The Carriage didn't look like a private one; it was rather large, with a couple of windows. A close estimate would guess that the carriage contained two rooms. A rather chubby man stood next to the carriage, whom Ahri recognized as the driver.

"Good evening ladies." The driver bowed, lifting his small hat briefly in respect. The two girls curtsied.

"I would ask you to step this way, we have quite the distance to cover." The driver had opened the door. The duo stepped in hastily.

The interior of the carriage was rather posh, with some silk curtains hanging from the windows, and cushions lining padding the walls. 4 couches were found inside the vehicle and not all of them vacant. Stepping inside, Ahri noticed a few other passengers on the other side of the carriage; a young man with yellow hair, whom Ahri recognized as being Ezreal, and a man who wore green clothes, grew a rather ridiculously long goatee and wore an eyepiece – covering both eyes - with multiple holes. Ahri did not know who this was, but Sona seemed to have an idea. The man did appear to be sleeping though. Ezreal looked over at the duo, smiling and waving a short wave.

"Good evening Ahri, Sona, what brings you here on this particular night?"

"We're on our way to Ionia. What about you?"

"Piltover, it's on the way to Ionia and I couldn't find any other method of transport directly to the city at this time."

Sona smiled largely. Having company was never bad. As they spoke, the carriage began moving, slowly increasing in speed as the driver urged his horses on.

"Is there a special event taking place there?" Ahri asked, tilting her head away from Sona to avoid bumping into her.

"Caitlyn has asked for me to return at once, there are problems arising concerning Bandle city. What about you?"

"Ah, we're on our way to a special festival. It is New Year, mind you."

Ezreal smiled knowingly, as he turned to the other man, he smiled and shook his head.

"Yi's been asleep ever since the carriage stopped here to wait for passengers." Ezreal smirked, "He calls it his 'meditation'." He laughed slightly at the joke.

Sona turned to Ahri and nudged her, catching her attention. She motioned with her hands and facial expressions that she was tired, and wanted to rest.

"We should rest soon; it'll be a long journey to Ionia." Ezreal nodded, and laid his head back into the chair, groaning slightly as the carriage bumped against the rough roads leading out from the league.

Sona yawned, took a deep breath and lay back too. Ahri did the same thing…

What seemed short actually was long. Before she knew it, Sona was half – awake, being awoken by the sound of Ezreal leaving the carriage. They had reached Piltover and also halfway to Ionia. Sona looked out the window, seeing a small shade of red over the horizon, signaling that hours had passed. Slowly, Sona began to edge closer to Ahri, finally resting her head on Ahri's Shoulder. She arced her head up, snuggling into the new position. Her hand slid out from her pockets and moved over, grabbing hold of Ahri's, and entangling their fingers. Sona could feel the heat and pulse from her sleeping friend, as she relaxed her body and attempted to sleep once more.

A bright light shot through the windows, straight into the maven's closed eyes. She was forced awake by this, and slowly sat up. Ahri was still asleep next to her, her tail folded neatly next to her in a very compact form. Quickly, Sona realized she was still holding Ahri's hand. Looking around, Sona saw that the carriage was empty. Sounds of children could be heard from outside the windows and doors. Gripping Ahri's hand tighter, she attempted to sit up fully, suddenly feeling a surge of pain through her head. She turned around; realizing that she'd caught some of her turquoise hair behind Ahri's back. It was an awkward situation, but Sona didn't mind sleeping with her friend for a few more hours. After all, she was finally this close to her.

The air was warm and slightly humid, as Sona recognized the homely feeling of Ionia; she'd began to miss the place after a couple of years. She felt like playing a melody to help her sleep – as it often did, much to the surprise of her teammates in league matches – but she quickly realized that she hadn't bought her Etwahl along with her. Sona sighed, she'd never really been this far away from the instrument, as it always seemed to find its way to her.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a slight mumble coming from the girl she was so close to. Sona panicked, and pulled away from Ahri, letting go of her hand. The mumbles finally ended when Ahri opened her eyes, still rather drowsy.

"Good morning Sona…" Ahri yawned deeply. Her face was a tint more red than normal, the reason probably being the warm air around them. Sona smiled yet again, and sat up. Ahri did the same.

"Well, we should get going. I've found us a hostel we can stay at for 2 days." Ahri said while opening the carriage door. Wind gushed through the warm carriage, changing the temperature dramatically. "Come on, let's go."

The two girls walked along the pavement, following it into a busy street. They found themselves in a sort of New Year's market area. With people left and right advertising their goods, Ahri's eyes darted around a bit. Sona said nothing. Without much movement, Sona rung her arm around Ahri's, taking the girl by surprise. She didn't seem to mind though.

As the duo walked along, Ahri stopped in front of a tall building, a bit further away from the market street. "This is it." The door pushed opened immediately, having noticed the two guests standing outside. Walking inside, the air suddenly felt colder. Ahri walked over to a desk and began writing on an entrance note. After finishing, she quickly placed it down on a small metal book rack, and walked back over to Sona. The piece of paper which Ahri had just written levitated with one swift movement and flew back into a door behind the desk.

"Well, I've signed the sheet telling them that we're here, I guess we can do whatever we want to, the event is happening in the evening." Sona quickly signaled that she wanted to walk around with Ahri. The girl smiled, secretly excited that Sona wanted to tag with her. "Okay, if you insist. Let's go have a look around the area, see what there is to do shall we?"

Ahri hastily wolfed down the rest of her meal. She was hungry, after touring around Ionia with Sona for the whole day. But as the daylight started to fade, Ahri tensed, the moment she had been planning up too was soon about to happen. She prepared herself mentally, her tail swirling in excitement.

Sona looked over at Ahri while sipping her tea. She could see the tension that had built up inside of her friend. The same thing had happened to her, but she tried not to show it.

"We should get moving, that way we'll be on time." The Fox-girl said between chewing. Sona nodded standardly, and set down her cup. They both stood up in almost unison and walked off.

The duo walked away from the cafe they were just in, and towards a small hill. Sona noticed a sign pointing in the opposite direction. The sign said "Fireworks Show! 19:30 ~ 20:00" A large sticker was covering the rest of the poster, the sticker said "Free entry". Having read this, Sona stopped Ahri and pointed to the sign. A giggle came from the other girl.

"Yes that is the event I was talking about, but I think we can change our… view a bit." Ahri winked, "And to add a bit more privacy." They both knew that the moment drew near.

The two slowly proceeded up the small hill. There were a few park benches around the area, and Ahri quickly chose the closest one facing the supposed direction of the fireworks Display. They both sat down, near each other on the middle of the bench. Ahri relaxed and pulled backwards, a slight blush showing on her face.

The sound of silence was long lasted, as the two sat there in the semi-darkness, not knowing what to do at this particular time, it was rather awkward. Ahri glanced at the little clock above their heads, the time showing 19:25. A weird feeling made its way into her. As she waited in the dark, she couldn't help but edge closer to her friend. Realizing this, Sona did the same. The two sat there once more, awkwardly close to each other as time just passed by.

Finally, after what had seemed like an age, a spark of light shot up into the night sky, illuminating the dark for a split second before exploding into a burst of energy. The two watched in awe as more and more of these tremendous sparks made their way into the night sky, it rather reminded Sona of Lux.

As the numbers of explosions increased, cheers from the crowd over at the display were heard. Ahri felt that it was time to commit. She took hold of Sona's hand, and interlocked her fingers with those of the maven. Sona turned her head in surprise, but was stopped as the fox-girl lunged her head forward, catching Sona's lips with hers. The atmosphere was tense, as Ahri's tongue danced around inside the other girl's mouth. Holding the kiss for just a few more seconds, Ahri came back out for air, as she panted rapidly. "_Shit…Shit… Was that a little too fast, a little too surprising? A little too-_"

Before Ahri could finish her thought properly, Sona had closed in, this time taking Ahri by surprise. Her eyes widened as Sona kissed her deeply on the lips. With the bursts of light in the background, it seemed like the perfect moment. This kiss lasted much longer than the last one, as both champions fully committed. Ahri's tailed flurried in excitement. As they wrapped around Sona's waist, she wrapped her hands around the maven's neck attempting to get her closer.

After another minute of magic, the two pulled backwards, both breathing heavily. Ahri stared deep into her friend's eyes; she saw the bright reflection of the light sparks. She saw the stars, glowing in the night sky.

"Sona… I haven't told you this but-" Ahri was interrupted as Sona placed her finger on Ahri's lips. She winked a sly, playful wink. Ahri got the message.

As the lights bounced joyfully around in the sky, the show came to an end with one, final burst of energy, which was over in a flash. The audience applauded as two figures walked away from the event. Hand in hand, both with a smile on her face.


	6. Threat from behind part 3

Authors notes:

My hobby? RESSURRECTION. I'm well aware that yes, I have not posted for over 4 - 5 months. But I have good reasoning for it; 1. Recently just came back into League of Legends after quite a long break. 2. Replacing my computer, since my old one corrupted. Reinstalling everything took quite a long time. 3. Been studying / on holiday for a bit, added to that I just had my exam period in school. I'll try to become a big more active now that my tasks are done, and I will likely be going back to relook at a few chapters and tweak a few things, in particular chapters 1 & 2. Better late than never right?

* * *

The thunder outside roared as though it were pounding and shouting at the windows, desperate to break in. Rain splat against the thick institute walls, not even leaving a scar as the water flowed harmlessly down away from the buildings. The wind spun through the air, wild, ferocious, hectic.

The commotion outside rattled the interior with sounds of dropping water and pounding winds. However, deep in her sleep, the maven of the strings was unable to wake even to such noise. The room in which she slept was hers; it had been hers for a while. A single bedside lamp cast the only light in the room, creating many shadows littered across the floors and the pretty wallpaper. The doors were shut tight, likely locked once or twice. A sudden blast of light flashed across the room from the lightning outside.

Only the loudest of thunders awoke the sleeping Maven. Sona opened one eye warily, as more bolts and cracks of the storm outside sounded. Her hair dropped down from her chest to her sides almost in perfect symmetry to her body. She was facing up, wearing a shorter and more casual version of her normal dress in which she battled in. She sleepily opened her second eye, before gradually ascending to a sitting position. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around.

The room was situated to the east of the Institute of Justice. It had in it everything an average champion needed. There was a single extra bed in the corner, but that was where her friend – Ahri was staying. Ahri was sitting on her own bed, faced away from Sona. Her tails were messy and had collapsed onto the rest of the bed. The fox didn't move; she just sat there, rigid as stone.

Sona tilted her head in confusion. What had happened while she had passed out? Why was her friend like this? The more questions she could think of, the more her head hurt. The maven reached her hand up to rub her forehead, but was startled by a sudden shock of pain surging through her arm. Hastily, she bought the hand down and stared at it, noticing a big red mark on the palm of her hand. The light and perfectly smooth skin was disrupted by this red mark.

Steadily, the maven rose up to stand between the two beds in the room. Ahri had still not moved in all this time. Her tails were still limp, and seemed almost lifeless, casting an eerie feeling over the room. It was late in the institute, most summoners and champions would have gone to sleep by now. The maven's well decorated room wasn't brightly lit either. Sona could feel an eerie aura in the air. Something seemed wrong, terribly wrong.

Reaching her healthy hand out, Sona gently placed the hand on Ahri's shoulder. Her friend still felt warm, so that was a start. Wasting no time, Sona shook her friend very lightly. There was no response. The maven sighed, and began walking across to the other side of the bed.

Suddenly Ahri fell backwards onto her bed, away from Sona. Her face showed a tired expression and her eyes were shut closed. Sona reached down and held up Ahri's healthy hand with her own. A light pulse around the wrist could be felt, gently but weakly beating away inside the fox. She was definitely alive.

The maven sat down on her bed next to her. Silence echoed through the room as Sona thought hard. She was worried that something terribly bad had happened while she had been unconscious. There was nothing really broken in the room, and nothing looked like it had been damaged. Sona turned her head at her friend, still lying on the bed. Firstly, she would have to get her to wake up.

Sona leant over the fox, placing both hands just underneath Ahri's chest. Her marked hand burnt slightly as she pushed against her friend, but Sona didn't care. There were more important things. After a few goes, she picked up the pace, hopeful that pushing air through might get Ahri to wake up.

Sona's hand suddenly ached with pain, causing her to slip and collapse onto Ahri's chest. Sona stretched her arms out in surprise to catch herself in the fall, sending yet another surge of pain up her arm but stopping herself fast enough so that her face barely touched Ahri's. Sona breathed heavily. The sudden change in position and pain was very shocking. Her legs wrapped around those of Ahri, while their chests gently touched each other. The situation suddenly seemed very awkward.

Reminding herself repeatedly that Ahri was asleep, Sona blushed. The two girls' noses touched at the tip, while their mouths were inches away from each other. Sona had indeed developed feelings for Ahri. In fact, those feelings had increased quite a lot during the past days, causing the creation of odd fantasies inside the maven's head. Speaking of fantasies, an idea dropped into Sona's head that may well be better than merely pushing against Ahri's chest.

As her pulse raced on, Sona bent down to close the gap between their faces. She locked her lips onto those of Ahri. They felt warm and soft, reassuring Sona to continue the kiss. She placed her hand into that of Ahri's, interlocking their fingers. Her palm still hurt, but the stimulation she was receiving greatly overwhelmed the pain.

Sona squeezed her tongue into Ahri's mouth, making sure to lick both their lips before scurrying around the inside of her friend's mouth, exploring the insides. Her pulse skyrocketed, as Sona pushed in deeper into the kiss. Finally she had gotten another opportunity at expressing her love for Ahri, and she wasn't going to let it pass.

A response came from Ahri as she shuffled around weakly, her eyes tightening a bit more. Taking that as a good sign, Sona continued on, adding the movement of her legs in motion with Ahri's. As the kiss winded on, the more active Ahri got until finally her eyes relaxed and began to open. Alarmed, Sona ended the kiss by drawing back her tongue, lifting her head and hopping into a friendly position next to Ahri.

As she rose into a seated position, the tails from underneath her began to unfold from their crumpled, squashed state. The flurried around behind Ahri and then folded neatly into a single line. Ahri rubbed her eyes, and then opened them. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Where am I…? What Happened?" Ahri said in a confused tone. Her skin was red with warmth - Sona hoped it was from the kiss -. As she thought this, Ahri turned towards her.

"Sona, what happened?"Ahri placed both her hands on the bed, steadying herself as she yawned. The maven shrugged in a friendly way, then leaned forwards a bit with a cute face, smiling broadly.

The smile quickly faded though, as Sona discovered a bright red mark under Ahri's hair. She moved Ahri's black hair away with one gentle stroke. As more of her forehead was exposed, the bigger the red mark until finally, at the top of Ahri's forehead sat a dark purple stripe. Sona tapped gently on the stripe, causing Ahri to scream out I pain. Sona hastily retracted her hand.

"Ouch… That hurt really really badly… and now I have a painful headache too…" Ahri moaned. She produced the faint sound of a puppy whimpering, spreading a quick smile out on Sona's face, which she quickly hid away.

Hopping backwards onto her feet, Sona paced to her bag which sat slumped over next to her bed. Dipping her hand into the bag, she produced a roll of bandages before striding back to Ahri's bedside.

Unwrapping the roll, Sona lifted Ahri's hair again, and placed a strip of bandage over the purple stripe on the girl's forehead. Ahri whimpered slightly again but said nothing, merely watching with an upwards stare while the maven gently wrapped strip after strip around her head.

After a while, Ahri's wound was safely wrapped with bandage. The girl sighed.

"Thanks Sona… I'm really lucky to have a friend like you…" The maven leaned back and smiled, placing her hands behind her back. A flicker of pain from the marked hand showing on Sona's face wasn't detected by Ahri as she continued.

"I'm really sorry though that this has happened just a few days after I arrived… sorry for the inconvenience once again." Sona looked suddenly surprised. Her mouth kept small as she stared. Then she leant forwards in a warm hug to the girl sitting opposite. Ahri smiled and leant in as well, the two girls wrapping their arms around each other. Ahri's tails joining in on the hug.

A sudden knock on the door broke the magical moment. Sona and Ahri both leant back and glanced over at the door, while Ahri stood up to go answer it.

As Ahri opened the door, to her shock a man flopped onto the floor in front of her. Ahri squealed and jumped backwards. The man lay face down and did not move.

Presuming he was dead, Ahri edged forwards and tapped his back with her hand. The man's hand stretched out towards the girl but his face lay down and defeated.

"Quick… We've been attacked…" The man moaned before passing out.


End file.
